A Vampire and a teen
by i luv hardy
Summary: The war against Voldemort is raging strong and Harry needs some help. Sirius has an idea involving a certain vampire. Sequal to A Vampire and A Baby, can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

I was going to leave this as a oneshot but i had some really kind reviews so i decided to do a sequal. It is set in Harry's 7th year, he stayed at school, Sirius and Dumbledore never died. K think that is it and plz review :D Hope you guys enjoy it.....

The stench of death was everywhere, etched into people's clothes and skin but worst of all their hearts. In the centre of it all was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the 17 year old kid who is supposed to save the world from the returned Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was wreaking havoc once again in the wizarding world.

"Harry?" A voice in the distance called.

Harry stood up from in front of Hogwarts lake and turned towards the voice, it was his godfather Sirius. The very man who was helping Harry, giving him information and teaching him complex spells when the other adults were shielding him as if he were a child.

"There you are," Sirius sighed. "I was worried."

That sentence made Harry's heart fill with love for his godfather, before he met Sirius in his third year he never had someone that he could call a father figure.

"I just needed a minute to breathe, to many people in there expect too much from me. They want me to save them from an almost unstoppable force, yet sheild me from the evil world they want me to save. Does that even make sense?" He looked down in shame, feeling the pressure.

"You need a break, they are pushing you way too hard. Your an adult half the time and a child the rest, what ever is conveniant to them."

"If I take a break people will die."

"This is a war kid, people are going to die no matter what you do and the way we are going every one will die, because we have not got enough people willing to fight with us. Voldemort has too many followers and they are too strong."

Harry sat back down facing the lake and started tracing in the dirt. Sirius sat beside him and patted his sholder gently, then started wistling a tune that sounded vaugly familiar to Harry.

"What are you whistling?"

"It was a song your mother used to sing to you when she put you to sleep, it's called 'there's an Angel in the meadow. Lilly had a beautiful voice and when she sang the entire room would instantly relax, James once told me he asked her to sing him to sleep. The saddest thing about that song is I don't remember the words, they died with your parents that Halloween night."

Harry felt anger course through him, another thing Voldemort has taken from him. As fast as it came it left, disappointment took it's place, his shoulders slumped and tears burned his eyes.

"I will kill him, I don't know how but somehow I will." Harry growled, more determined then ever.

"I will be with you every step of the way!"

"Thank you," Harry said with a weak smile. "The first thing we need to do though is find people to fight, do you think we should try overseas? I mean if Voldermort beats us then what is stopping him from going into another country-"

"I think I may know someone," Sirius inturrupted. "You see, the other day I was talking to Dung about a law firm-"

"You were talking about a law firm?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and you have heard of them; Wolfram and Hart."

Harry silently contemplated the name, he had heard the name in DADA. They protect evil, they are evil.

"Sirius, Wolfram and Hart are on Voldemort's side."

Sirius shook his head with a small smile. "There has been a change in management."

* * *

I want to thank everyone that gave me the encouragement to write the sequal and I have decided to make it way longer. Jcomic, mysticmoon1331 and Kale Henderson you guys are awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

In the cold streets of Los Angelus a woman's scream pierced the cold night. The vampire standing in a dark ally by himself smiled and said quietly, "show time".

By the sound of the scream the woman was roughly three blocks away.

"Please! Let me go, I won't tell anyone what you are," sobbed the woman. She looked to be about twenty four, she had short black hair and a terrified look in her brown eyes.

"Oh baby, it don't work like that," cooed the vampire that has grabbed her as she was walking home, he was dressed like a biker from the sixties. "You see, I could let you go..... but I am so damn hungry."

He yanked her head to the side to get better access to her neck, then sniffed the air. He growled and spun around angrily. "Angelus," he spat.

"I go by Angel these days," said Angel as he stepped into the glow of the street light.

"Help me," shrieked the woman who was still being held by biker vamp.

"Shut up!" He roared and slapped her across her face.

Angel sprang into action. He grabbed biker and punched him hard across the face then kicked him in the stomach. Angel flung him into the brick wall and before biker had a chance to defend himself, Angel shoved a stake through his dead heart.

Angel smiled to himself, one less vampire on the streets of L.A was always a good thing. He looked at the woman he had saved who was now curled up on the ground crying, and helped her up.

"You'll be okay," he told her. "Just try to be at home and stay there when the sun has set, it's not safe out here."

"Thank you so much, you saved my life."

"It's my job," he told her softly. Taking his phone out of his pocket Angel opened it and hit speed dial three.

"Gunn," he said into it. "Could you do me a favour........ thanks......... corner of thirty first."

After hanging up Angel looked at the woman again. "I have a friend coming to take you home, his name is Gunn and he will be here in a minute. I would do it myself but I have something to take care of." Angel lied, he really had to get back to Wolfram and Hart before the sun would rise, which wasn't far off.

"Thank you," she babbled, still getting her head around the fact that she had just gotten attacked by a vampire.

Hearing Gunn's truck in the background Angel nodded at the woman, Gunn would make sure she would get home safely.

* * *

"Angel!" Harmony called out to her boss back at Wolfram and Hart. "I have a call for you from-"

"-That's great," Angel brushed her off, not wanting to deal with any 'clients' or Harmony's too happy attitude at the moment.

Shutting the door of his office, he took of his leather jacket and sighed. It had been a long night.

"Bout time you got in," said a platinum haired vampire sitting in Angel's chair, with a cigarette dangling lazily in his left hand.

"Get out of my chair Spike," Angel sighed, willing himself not to loose his temper.

"Why so testy mate? Run out of hair jell? Don't feel bad, you have plenty of forehead left."

Angel growled, did Spike want to get staked or something.

"You will never guess what I found on you desk," Spike said with a grin. "A little owl. Looked tasty, would have eaten it if the bugger didn't squawk so loud Fred came in to investigate and saved the stupid thing."

"Why was there an owl on my desk?" Angel was confused, how would it have even gotten in here.

"No, the important question here peaches is; why would Harry Potter, the kid who freaking didn't get murdered by Voldemort, be writing to you?"

Angel's mouth hung open in shock. That was a good question, why would Harry Potter of all people write to him?

"Where is the letter," Angel's curiosity was peaked, what was in that letter?

Spike stood up and handed Angel a piece of parchment.

"It's a good read," he commented. Before he left Spike said to Angel; "Count me in."

Angel looked at the door Spike left out with a puzzled look on his face, dismissing it Angel opened the letter and was surprised to see what was inside.

Thank you Jcomic and mysticmoon1331 for the kind reviews, you guys are so sweet. I am sorry it took so long to get out but I don't like to rush my writing or it turns out really bad. Let me know how you liked it anyone reading :D

I am planning on putting out another chapter before Wednesday, I am going away to visit my grandparents for a couple of weeks then and I don't know if I will be able to update.... Thanks again for the support!!!


End file.
